Lionheart
by Milady29
Summary: Part one of the Night out series. Kelly and Erin's night out. By opening their hearts to each other and talking and overcoming their fears, they grow closer.


This is part one of the night out series. Multiple one-shots about this night will be updated, but all with a date different couples and I hope you like the idea. The second one will be up tomorrow with another couple and Friday the third one will be online.

* * *

'I love this place, Kelly.' Erin says referring to Capi's Italian Kitchen at Navy Pier.

'I know. This was where we had our first date.' He chuckles.

She laughs and looks out at the pier. 'Maybe we should take a walk? I love the pier at night.' She says to him

The waitress comes back to clear their plates and asks if they would like some dessert.

'Yes, we would like the Tiramisu.' Kelly says never taking his eyes off of Erin.

'God you are beautiful.' He says to her after the waitress walks away.

Erin smiles as she blushes. 'You are such a sweet talker.' She says.

As they finish their dessert, 'Why don't we ride the Ferris Wheel?' Kelly asks her.

'No way. You will never get me on that death trap.' She says shaking her head.

'What do you mean 'death trap'?' he asks laughing.

'What do you think would happen if that thing got stuck? And you are at the top? No way.' She says again shaking her head.

Kelly pays the bill as he is still laughing at the look on Erin's face.

'Fine. We will just enjoy the pier.' He says helping her up and helping her put her jacket on as he kisses her head.

As they are walking out, they bump in to Matthew and Gabriela.

'Hey guys!' says Erin as she hugs both Matt and Gabby. As Kelly shakes Matt's hand and hugs Gabby.

'Night out on the town?' asks Kelly

'Nah, I dropped our dinner.' Laughs Gabby. And we love this restaurant. So, it was a great excuse to come and eat here.

They say their goodbyes as Matt and Gabby go and eat, and Kelly and Erin continue their night out.

'So…. since you are afraid of heights' he starts to say as she cuts him off…

'Wait a minute. I NEVER said I was afraid of heights.' She says pouting.

Kelly gives her his look of …. REALLY?

'Ugh. Fine I am afraid of heights. You happy?' she grumbles.

'No, but, I think you should at least try. For me.' He says looking into her eyes.

Erin stops and looks up at the massive Ferris Wheel. And shakes her head.

Kelly laughs still as the walk around the shops.

'Stay right here.' He tells her.

He goes into the store and comes out with a bag.

'Here. This will help you get over that fear so we can enjoy that Ferris wheel. And next the SkyDeck.' He says handing her the bag.

She opens the bag and pulls out a stuffed tiger.

'A lion?' she asks him.

'Wizard of OZ. The cowardly lion got his courage. So he can help you get yours.' He explains smiling at her.

'God you are adorable.' She smiles at him hugging the lion. And giving him a kiss.

'Who knew under all this gruff exterior there was this sweet kind man.' She says putting her head on his arm as they walk.

They spot a photo booth and take a few photos.

'Kelly?' Erin says looking at the photos and then looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

'Yeah?' he answers getting equally lost in her hazel ones.

'I think lion and I are ready to try the Ferris wheel with you.' She whispers.

Kelly smiles at her as they start to walk towards the Ferris wheel.

As they get on the Ferris wheel, Kelly pulls Erin close to him.

'I promise I will never let anything happen to you Erin.' He says kissing her head.

Erin has a death grip on Kelly's arm. He chuckles at this.

'It's ok baby.' He says. Holding her tighter as the ride starts.

Erin has her eyes shut tight.

'You know you are missing the most beautiful view.' He says to her.

'I got on the ride. You never said I had to look around.' She says.

Kelly smiles as he looks around then at Erin. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever been with. Hell, the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. And she was his.

Sometimes he felt like it was all a dream and he was going to wake up and find that she wasn't there. That the first night he showed up at her door with her grenade paper weight, she had sent him on his way.

But, she hadn't here she was in his arms trusting him to keep her safe on the one thing she was afraid of.

As he is thinking all of this, the fireworks start.

'Baby, open your eyes. Please. You will love this.' He says to her.

Erin was still terrified. But, she trusted Kelly. Completely trusted him. So, she opened her eyes and saw the fireworks.

'Oh my god. That is beautiful. She says. As the Ferris wheel starts to slow down with them on top.

'WHY ARE WE STOPPING? DID THE FERRIS WHEEL BREAK?' she starts to panic.

Kelly kisses her to make her stop.

'It's ok. They are letting people off. We were the last to get on.' He explains.

'Just focus on the fireworks baby.' He says.

Erin focuses on the fireworks and on Kelly's voice.

'It is awesome. Thank you for convincing me to do this.' She says kissing him.

As they get off the ride, she hugs him. 'That was crazy. But so much fun.' She says smiling.

Back at Erin's apartment, she offers him a beer.

She puts lion on her bookshelf to remind her that she's not a coward, and, that she can overcome her fears.

She looks over at Kelly who is watching the Blackhawks game that she had taped for him earlier. And she asks herself how did she get so lucky? Kelly was always known as the player. The womanizer. But here he was, with her. And only her. He had admitted a few weeks ago that he wanted to be exclusive with her. That he hadn't been seeing anyone but her since that night he brought back her grenade. And, he didn't want to.

She was surprised by his confession. Even though she had stopped seeing anyone since that first kiss the night he brought her grenade back.

Kelly looks over at Erin. 'What are you thinking about?' he asks her.

'I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you. How I never thought you would be a one woman man. Let alone with me.' She says.

Kelly pulls Erin down to sit on his lap. 'I am the lucky one. You took the chance on me. I will always be amazed that you did.' He says kissing her. As he picked her up and turned off the TV, and carried her to her room.

'There's one thing I want to say to you. You are everything I have ever wanted. Everything I have ever needed.' He says to her.

She looks into his beautiful blue eyes and waits for him to finish.

'I love you Erin Lindsay. I've only ever loved one other woman and she broke my heart and stomped on it. I swore I would never let anyone get close enough to my heart again. But, here you are. And you are perfect.'

Erin starts to tear up. 'I love you to Kelly.' She says kissing him as passionately as she could to show him exactly how much she truly loved him.

* * *

NOTE: One shot number one about Lindseride. I hope you liked this one...the one tomorrow will be about Dawsey...you already caught a glimpse of their night in this one!

Thank you so much for reading and I really want to thank Natalie because most of this oneshot was done by her and she is an amazing writer and friend. I hope you liked and you want to read the other oneshots as well. Please leave a review with what you thought before leaving, thank you!


End file.
